


Ради меня

by Tayash



Category: Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/pseuds/Tayash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саюри с первой встречи выделялась среди этих «принцесс».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ради меня

**Author's Note:**

> Чуть-чуть иное видение событий.

Когда _в нашей_ школе появились девчонки, начался кошмар. Возомнили себя невесть кем, пытались навязать свои привычки, правила и навести порядок, словно имели на это право. Это раздражало, хотя все наверняка думали, будто мне безразлично, что творится вокруг. Конечно, не все равно! Это жутко бесило, но у меня же нет привычки выставлять чувства напоказ. Я всегда думал, что эти девчонки слишком правильные, слишком принципиальные и высокомерные. Они пытались изменить нас, меняя все вокруг нас. Все пытались. Но одна была другой.

Саюри с первой встречи выделялась среди этих «принцесс». По необъяснимой причине, от нее было сложно отвести взгляд, но я старался не задерживаться больше секунды. Не хотел, чтобы парни о чем-нибудь заподозрили.

Боялся? Наверное, да. Ведь если бы они спросили «Нравится ли она тебе», пришлось бы признать, что во мне есть еще и сторонние чувства. Что я еще хоть что-то чувствую, кроме злости из-за своей девчачьей внешности.

 

Она меня словно магнитом притягивала, хоть и была странной. Точнее, она была похожей на меня, но с точностью до наоборот. Не знаю, что во мне перемкнуло, когда с крыши упала сменка, в которой девчонки ходили, но я сломя голову кинулся наверх. Возможно, я подумал о смерти, но увидев на крыше Саюри, был, честно говоря, не сильно удивлен.

 - Неужели ты подумал, что я отсюда спрыгну?

А что мне еще было думать? Что ты просто так гуляла по крыше и решила скинуть обувь? Да, я подумал об этом и прятал глаза, зная, что в них отражались скрытые внутри чувства, которые никто не должен видеть. Я, правда, испугался, что кто-то мог повторить мою ошибку, и не хотел, чтобы это случилось.

 - Не важно.

Забрав сменку, она просто ушла, оставив меня одного на крыше, и я снова ощутил что-то непонятное. Так бывает, наверное, когда расходятся нужные друг другу люди, не подозревая, насколько они нужны друг другу.

В день, когда были оглашены результаты «Мисс Катталеи», я как никогда не мог отвести взгляда, и на мою беду парни заметили, что я странный. Пришлось отнекиваться, но не думаю, что они поверили. А Саюри была грустная. Не знаю причины, но после занятий я словно приклеенный шел за ней, но старался не попадаться на глаза. Еще в школе меня насторожило, что она сорвала себя с плаката, и я просто не мог оставить ее. По дороге домой она выкинула букет, который ей подарили за третье место «Мисс Катталеи», и это меня запутало окончательно. Что же такого было в этом? Почему ей это так не нравилось? Я шел за ней до самого дома.

 

На следующий день я ждал ее неподалеку от дома, но Саюри решила не идти в школу, направляясь совершенно в другую сторону. И я шел за ней, ведомый кукольником, не в силах свернуть с этого пути.

 - Ты идешь за мной от самого дома. Зачем? – это было неожиданно, я даже на мгновение растерялся, и эта растерянность, наверное, отразилась в глазах, потому что Саюри подозрительно сощурилась.

 - Просто так, - безэмоционально ответил я и стал спускаться следом.

Внизу нас ждали неприятности, хотя это обычное дело в жизни. Придурки, ни во что не ставящие нашу школу, откровенно насмехались над тем, что нас объединили, но после намека на свою женственность я снова сорвался. Слышать от таких людей, что я девчонка, было невыносимо.

 

 - А ты сильнее, чем кажешься, - из-за ветра, дующего в лицо, я мог слышать каждое ее слово, хоть нас и разделяло несколько метров. Я боялся подойти ближе, но когда она остановилась, я тоже замер, ожидая, что она скажет еще. – Хочешь умереть со мной?

Что-что? Я не ослышался? По телу прошла еле заметная дрожь, а пальцы, спрятанные в карманах, похолодели. Я был уверен, что в этот момент на лице отражалось удивление и недоумение. Мне стало страшно, а внутри все затянулось в тугой узел. Неужели она… тоже?

В таком случае, это проливает свет на ее поведение. Вот только… должна же быть причина? Мое желание было оправданным. А её?

 

 - Решение поступить в Катталею принял отец, но я этого не хотела. Я всегда хотела заниматься спортом, я завидовала тем, кто возвращался домой с поля. И в итоге я стала ненавидеть парней. Всех до единого.

Я слушал, и с каждым словом постепенно понимал ее. Это ужасно звучит, но я правда понимал. Когда твое мнение ни во что не ставят, когда не дают свободы действий, и ты вынужден делать то, что говорят. Когда просто не можешь пойти против. Но я на это решился, я бросил вызов матери, пусть она теперь меня и не замечает. Плевать, ведь у меня есть друзья.

 - У меня никогда не было друзей, готовых пойти за мной, как это сделал ты. Мне просто нет смысла жить.

На крыше ветер был особенно сильным и холодным. Он придавал ее словам грусть и безнадежность. Возможно, она была неправа. Возможно, у нее были друзья, которых она не хотела принимать из-за этой своей ненависти. Возможно, мне стоит попытаться стать первым, которого она примет.

 - Если не видишь смысла жить, живи ради меня. Мы похожи, и знаешь, ты первая, за кем я пошел, - я чувствовал, как внутри что-то распирало и желало вырваться наружу, отчаянно желало. – Просто живи ради меня, ладно?

Это все, что я мог сказать, но на самом деле сказать хотелось намного больше. И если бы нам не помешали, то, возможно, я бы решился признаться, что она мне не безразлична, и что я рад ее появлению в _нашей_ школе.

 

«Живи ради меня» – это причина, по которой она стала чаще улыбаться и общаться с другими девчонками. Я стал чаще слышать ее смех, ловить мимолетные взгляды, от которых хотелось улыбаться, но мне хватало сил оставаться невозмутимым. Даже общество этих «Принцесс» стало не таким противным, как в самом начале, но лишь тогда, когда я видел в толпе ее высокую фигуру с расстегнутым пиджаком, руками в карманах и галстуком на шее вместо бантика.


End file.
